The Breaking Point Of My Master:Zak shows his love
by bladeshlye123
Summary: Zak Wants to show Mia the way love feels, But Mia was told not to let a guy touch her below the waist cause of a promise to her mother. Zak doesn't care he just wants to show Mia, want he is to her.


"Come on, Zak." I said "Where are you taking me?"

Zak had hold of my wrist and wouldn't tell me where we are going until we were there.

"Close your eyes." Zak order at me, I closed my eyes and Zak got behind me and said

"Open them." I opened my eyes and saw we were at the mall that Zak's father build before he died, Zak voice was in my ear I could feel his breath so close to my ear

"Like I said we are getting you a dress that you would love from here."

"Zak.." Zak put his finger on my lips and said "I want you to look beautiful to me and everyone in the world."

Zak made me spend close to five hours in the mall, to find a dress that I would love. But I think I found it after the fifth hour mark, it was a beautiful pink color with a beads on the right side that made it look so cute.

"Zak, I think I found it."

"Oh I see, I knew you would love that one. Wait here!"

Zak went into the store and brought the dress and came out in ten seconds.

"Here's the dress you wanted." Zak pasted me the bag and our hands touched, I didn't know if he felt what I felt it was most like a spark that just lit besides us.

Zak stared into my eyes, which felt like the longest time "Um, Mia."

I shook my head and said "Yes, Zak."

**'Oh god, I want to kiss her right now.'** I thought to myself

Mia was staring right into my eyes, I saw something in her's that made me melt

It was a little light that shined

"Mia, I think it's time to go now." I forced myself to say

"Ok!" she said happily

I watched her walk pasted me to get to the car, there was something in her walk that made me want to hold her so tight in my arms

I shook my head and told myself 'Father, told me not to fall in love with the slave."

But what the heck, Nothing can happen to me. Cause father pasted away a couple years back

**'There's nothing that can happen to me, I can do what I want.'**

Tonight I want to show her, what love is.

I sat on my bed looking at the dress, that Master Zak had bought me. The bead work was so beautifully done, that made u want to cry looking at it.

"MIA!" Master Zak called me from his room

"Coming!" I yelled I rushed off my bed, and got to Zak's bedroom

"Zak, did you call?"

Zak looked at me, and smiled "Yes, I did."

"What do you need?"

"I don't need anything."

"Ok, so what is it. Master Zak?"

"I want to show you, what love is." Master Zak said walking over to me

"Master, What are you doing?" I asked

Master Zak put his hand around my waist and pulled me to him

"Let me show you, tonight." His voice whispered next to my neck

"Master….."

I saw Master Zak smile, as he leaned in and kissed me

My eyes opened wide, I was struggling to breath.

His hands came around my shoulders, gripping them tightly

"Mia, your tense." His voice had changed

"Master, I don't know what to do." I said feeling something I never felt before

"Say you want me, I'll teach you. What to do."

I looked into Master Zak's eyes and said to him

"I want you…"

**I didn't know what was going to happen**

Few hours later, I woke up. The blankets were heavy on my skin, I looked at the ceiling thinking what happened to me

**'I broke the promise that I gave my mother.'**

I turned my head and saw Master Zak asleep peacefully, His hair on his head was damp. I couldn't understand why, I started to feel bad pains from my lower part of my stomach.

I got out of the bed and saw there was blood from where I was. the first thing that came to my mind

**'Am I dying?'**

I looked at Master Zak and then the spot, I have to leave. I can't let him see me or this.

I got my clothes from the floor, I noticed my shirt that I had was ripped in two.

So I got Master Zak's shirt and put it on, it was plenty big for me. I got everything i need to leave the house, I left a note and went out the door. Never looking back, Cause I thought if I did I would see my mother telling me that I broke the promise that I made her.

I opened my eyes looking at the ceiling, I moved my hand to the other pillow and noticed it was empty.

I rose up as fast as I could, "Mia…" I got out of the bed and ran to get my clothes. I noticed my shirt was gone.

**'She most of toke it.'**

I gripped my pants, and went out of the room

"Uh?" I looked at my stand, I picked up the note and begin to read

_Dear Zak, _

_I promised my mother at a early age not to let a guy touch me below the waist, cause it meant nothing but trouble. I feel like i'm dying cause of what happened, So I have i'm leaving. Cause I felt like I broke a promise to my mother, please don't try to find me. _

_Love _

_Mia _

**'Wow, this girl promised her mother a lot of things. I didn't know about' **

I gripped everything I could to take with me, I locked the door and went out.

**'I don't care what they say about Me or Mia, I want to be with her. Only her.' **

I got onto Mia's horse, which I'm surprised she didn't take it with her. traveling on a horse is faster than walking.** 'I hope I can get it her, before something happens to her'**

I feel like I'm on the breaking point with her


End file.
